


Out of Time, Out of Space

by HiyaGaz



Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: Because Gary has four showers a day, Bit of Fluff, F/M, Gary Barlow - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, its not shower sex but its close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Gary has four showers a day and that is not; <br/>a) Normal<br/>b) Okay <br/>by anybodies standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time, Out of Space

It Friday. And Thank God. You've had the week from hell. Late nights, impossible deadlines and onslaught of having bosses continuously breathing down your neck has finally taken its toll. Its ten O'clock and you're tired to the bone. The irony, however, of being tucked up in bed at ten O'clock on a Friday night is not lost on you and you smile quietly as you turn the page of your book.  
Its shit. Probably the worst book you have ever read in your life, but it numbs your mind and keeps it away from the temptation of envisaging the picture behind the en-suit door where the rhythmic sound of running water and a man humming swirl with steam and citrus shampoo.  
Its nice to have him home. Between tour rehearsals and your late nights working you feel as though you have barely caught a moment alone together all week and simply knowing that he is mere metres away is a somehow comforting notion.  
You turn to page 103 having barely read 102 and by the time you hear the en-suit door rattle, youre at 112 without being any wiser to the plot at all. But then again, when you look up in to direction of the blast of humid air and a liquid chocolate voice, the book in your lap is a good as dust to you anyway.

Gary flashes you the full megawatt yes-i-really-did-get-hot grin as he saunters into your bedroom, one white towel slung low around his waist while he uses a second to ruffle through his hair, drying the beads of water that would otherwise drip onto his shoulders. He doesnt stop singing as he ambles towards the dresser opposite the foot of your bed, giving you a five-star view of his heat reddened back, taught with slabs of muscle pulled tight over broadened shoulders that ripple as he moves. Your eyes drop to his ass and your eyebrow quips slightly in approval. It is good. Probably too good to be normal. Certainly better than yours, although for all his playful arrogance he would never agree with that assertion. You momentarily contemplate wolf whistling, but you're so exhausted that youre not even sure that you have the energy to purse your lips and the thought is as good as forgotten anyway when Gary turns around as gives you a full frontal view of his toned chest. Even though the only light in the room is coming from your bedside lamp, casting a dull yellow ambiance over the cream wash walls of your bedroom, you can still make out the beads of water trickling artfully between his pecks until they veer off at his naval.

"What's your book about?" He cocks his head to one side as he looks at you, turning for a second to discard the towel in his hand on the top of the chest of drawers before he strolls to your side of the bed and nearly sits on your knees.  
"Shit." You smile back, enjoying the proximity after such a long week as Gary supports himself with his right arm over your lap, fingers splayed out over the duvet next to your hip. His laugh is comforting.  
"Sounds good... You look beat."  
"I am.." You admit with a tired smile, closing your book without regard for saving the page and discarding it on the bedside table. When you lean back, sleepy green eyes look back at you, smiling softly in a way that makes your heart hurt. "So do you."  
Gary chuckles quietly, moving his left hands to tuck a flyaway piece of hair back behind your shoulder and for a second or ten the two of you sit there in relative peace and quiet, listening to the sound of the others breaths and relishing in the simple pleasure of being close again.  
When you feel you can bare it, you break the silence, unable to resist the urge to run a hand down from Garys shoulder to his wrist, feeling the inviting comfort of steamy skin and water residue under your palm. "Did you put your washing in the basket?"  
He looks momentarily sheepish, green eyes widening before he grins like a small boy caught doing something he shouldnt be and you laugh. Of course he hasn't; he never does. "I'll do it now?" He offers, going to take his arm from my hip, but i halt him with a both hands on his wrists, unwilling to let him move away from me after its taken five days to get him this close.  
"Leave it, ill do it in the morning. Just come to bed."  
"I cant very well do that if you dont loose my wrist, darling." Gary smiles softly again and when my fingers instinctively relax Gary stands wordlessly, sauntering with deserved confidence around to his side of the bed. Half way there, the tugs at the towel and with one neat flick of the wrist tosses it in the general direction of the bathroom door, ambling back towards me completely and oh-so-gloriously naked.

I dont bother to conceal my groan. What would be the point when my widened eyes would give my desire away anyway as Gary pulls back the covers and slides into bed, deliciously warm, next to you.  
"You shouldnt look that good at your age." You admonish and it earns you another mega-watt grin from the mouth against your hip.  
"What? Twenty two?"  
You roll your eyes at his predictable humour, but his hand on your thigh dragging you further down the bed has you shrieking with laughter.  
"I'll have you know.." He muses, mood suddenly tightened by the wet heat of his body so close to mine as he continues to run hand up the length of my thigh, over my hip until its stroking under my t-shirt at the waistband of my underwear. "..that this nose as won awards."  
I giggle when Gary swings a leg carelessly over mine, pinning me to the bed with a hand on either hip. Suddenly, i notice, he is very awake.  
"And i dont dispute that for a moment, dear." I smile as sweetly as i can manage, batting my eyelashes down the length of my body as he rests his chin under my chest as he almost absent mindedly begins dragging my knickers down my thighs as though it were merely part of a daily routine. I dont stop him though. Why would i? Hes is hot and damp and sinfully heavy between my legs in a way that makes my stomach coil and nipples perk.

When the underwear is done away with, Garys hands move to the hem of my t-shirt, tugging it, with a new sense of desperation until that too is over my head and away and we both lie there for a moment or two, as long as we can bare, once again enjoying the comfort of being close before the need to have each other eats though any scrap of self control and we're writhing and grinding in a bid to create any friction at all.  
Garys mouth finds my throat as he hitches a thigh around his waist and my arms instinctively coil around his shoulders, one hand dragging nails along the length of his back while the other hols him to me as he rocks his cock mercilessly against me until im whimpering and awake and desperate to be had.  
And then without a word, as though it were the logical next step, he slips into me so slowly and so smoothly that i think i may burst. And when he stills, heavy and hard and filling me past the point of sanity, the only coherent encouragement i can manage is my nails in the back of his neck and my heels at the top of his arse as he slips his hands under my backside, angling me state his desire as he pulls back and snaps his hips again in a testing thrust.  
Testing or not, it has me wailing and when Gary finds his rhythm, not so slow its unbearable but no so fast its erratic, it has me writhing and panting beneath him like a wanton mess of a woman. His mouth is on my breasts, my throat, my hear and my lips and everywhere at once at the same time while his fingers never loose their deft purchase on my arse and his hips never loose their unfeasible rhythm fucking seven-shades-of-Sunday out of me until all i see is white light and noiseless sound, my body undulating under the onslaught of an unbearable orgasm, prolonged by Gary's continues thrusting as he bites down hard onto my shoulder, chasing down his own release.  
And when he finds it, im sobbing again as the catalyst of a second orgasm rips though me until my legs are shaking so uncontrollably Gary has to roll us over, pulling me on top of him as kissing my hair as im stunned into a deep and blissful sleep, drifting away to the smell of citrus steam and his half hard dick still inside me.


End file.
